From Lust 2 Love
by Gaara's Lovely Lady
Summary: His lust, his desire, his love. They're all hers. He owns her body. She had no where else to go. LEMON! Can lust turn into love? Now, Sasuke seems to WANT his child. But does Hinata want a child from a missingnin? Is she willing to raise a family?
1. Dirty Little Secret

NOTE: I need to use my friend's user since mine is jacked up right now. You don't mind, do you GLL?

Hmfan24: Lol, I must be depressed because this is the 3rd angst I've released this weak. Sigh… as you can see… this is similar to 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects. (I barely know anything about them. The drummer's kind of cute, though.) I need to re-read the lyrics to see if I'm just talking out my ass.

Sasuke: I'm evil in this one?

Hmfan: Oh yeah, in this one you are kind of evil. Like half way.

Sasuke: It says here when I activate my Sharingan I'm evil. Then when I turn it off I'm normal. What hell are you on?

Hmfan: Hey, I watched Spider Man. Last night I watched Dragon Ball Z.

Sasuke: You don't like Kabuto, do you?

Hmfan: Yeah, ---laughs evilly--- he will pay!

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Her hands made the signs for Byakugan, "BYAKUGAN!" She saw the points at where she could strike. His chakra points were already weak in his limbs, all she needed to do was go for at least the stomach. She took aim at his spleen and struck.

Over the years, not only has Hinata built strength, but her accuracy has been ranked the best among the rookie nine. The combination of her wit and accuracy had made her a quite capable ninja.

A scream could be heard as the now lifeless body dropped dead to the floor. The body's silver hair soaked in the pool of blood.

She looked back at the black haired man who gawked at her strategy, "Hn."

"Will you allow me to return to Konohagakure?" she bowed, looking back up to see him smirk.

The black haired man pushed her back onto a hibachi behind her. The girl looked up into the man's eyes as his body became engulfed in black lines. Water seeped from her eyes as she looked up into his red ones.

"You see, Hyuuga, I am going to give you something of mine that I've been meaning to dispose of." His voice croaked in an evil tone. Twisted and perverse ideas ran through his head. He climbed onto top of her, putting his hands on either side of her. His head dropped to view her eyes.

'Beautiful, pure beauty, all mine! My little sex-slave.' A chuckle immersed from his lips, later on turning into an all out laugh.

Hinata looked up, "Please, Sasuke-san, I do not wish to receive what you have to offer."

His forehead met hers as he smirked, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, hime, it's my virginity."

"W-W-Why?" the poor girl watched as the man began to strip her shirt away.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A week earlier…_

"_Sasuke-chan, I've sent Kabuto to retrieve myself a Byakugan holder. A Byakugan holder is needed to complete a seal I have prepared for you." Orochimaru sipped his tea, smirking at the young man before him._

"_Why the hell are you telling me this?" Sasuke questioned, quite annoyed that his sensei had called him this early._

_Orochimaru smirked, "You need to take **her virginity.** For it to work she will need to bore your child. Once the child is born, you will need to sacrifice it in order for me to perform the seal on you. Simple, yes?"_

"_Sigh, I have to raise a family? I'm 18, how the hell do you expect me to raise a family?" Sasuke glared._

"_Who said you had to raise them? All I'm asking is that you sleep with her for one night, un-protected, and then if you are successful in impregnating her, you may continue with your life." Orochimaru explained it as if it were an easy process._

_Sasuke frowned. Deep inside her did want to raise a family, but right now he wanted to kill his brother more than anything, "So, I need to sleep with he then leave her." _

"_If successful, of course, I'm sure you've slept with many girls before. You know how to do it." Orochimaru smirked, licking his lips._

_Sasuke glared. His master knows he's never even bothered to date a girl, let alone sleep with one. He sighed, "What if I want my family?"_

_This partially shocked the old man, "Then I guess you'll have to hold up the responsibilities of a parent and an avenger."_

"_Who is she?" 'If it's one of my damn fangirls I'm going to abandon her. Especially Ino or Sakura."_

"_Hyuuga Hinata, of the prominent Hyuuga clan, she possesses the all-so powerful Byakugan and heir to the head of the clan. She is in no way relation to the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub and happens to be available. Not that that matters or anything. I'm sure you would take her anyway. The bonus is, she's supposedly weak, a complete disgrace to the clan. Oh, and look at this, she even has a fan club of her own." He handed Sasuke a card of her picture and bio._

_Sasuke hid his blush as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, fine, when will she be here?"_

"_Oh, I can see you are eager to see her." Orochimaru smirked._

_Sasuke grunted, "Why the hell would I be eager about sex with a girl I barely know?"_

"_If you want someone you do know I can always send for Haruno Sakura, or Yamanaka Ino." _

_Sasuke stood up, "Hell no, I'm keeping Hinata!" he got up._

_The man chuckled, "Very well, you should be expecting the package in a week or so."_

Flashback over

* * *

'My package…' he was about to enter phase two when the door slammed open.

"Damn it, Sasuke, why the hell did you kill Kabuto?" Orochimaru walked in on Sasuke on his 'lover'.

Sasuke hopped off of Hinata, "Old man, can't you see I was busy?" He zipped up his pants and leaned on the wall beside him.

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh, Lord, boy, you can't tell me you were willing to take her that quick. You seem to get aroused easily by this girl. Did I make a good choice?"

"Hn." Was all the black haired man said as he made his was to Hinata's frame.

"P-P-Please, Orochimaru-sama, I would like to leave." Hinata pleaded crying.

Sasuke smirked and offered a hand to the girl. Foolishly the girl took his hand, expecting some sort of sympathy in his eyes.

Orochimaru came up to Hinata and took her chin, "I'm sure you'll have fun…Hinata-chan. Sasuke will take good care of you here." He threw her chin to look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, "Don't touch her!" He looked at his sensei's smirk, "Can you leave, now?"

"I will, but I can't see why you would lose your virginity on a hibachi table. Even if it is heated, I would suggest something special. Who knows, maybe you can get something from her if the atmosphere is right." With that he left the cold, dark room.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke jerked her hand forward until their noses touched, "Where would you like to go, hime?" He smirked at her blush.

Tear continued to pour out her eyes, "I want to go…"

She didn't want to go home…

* * *

Hmfan: Sigh, I'm so so sorry, Hinata. You'll be happy next chapter. For now, here's a cookie.

Hinata: Ano…hmfan…I'm not dumb. I can see what you have planned for next chapter. ---looks over hmfan's shoulder to read the next chapter---

Sasuke: ---reads next chapter---YES!

Hmfan: ---tasers Sasuke--- Stop it! Big twist next time.

Hinata: Hmfan, why did you kill Kabuto-san?

Hmfan: Easy, I hate him. He totally made Kakashi-sama look bad. So, how do you like your role, Sasuke? Suits you, yes?

Sasuke: Shut up!

Hmfan: Well, that's a wrap. And no, I did not get this plot from Alex Inu. Even though they are similar, I wrote this like… 7 months ago.

Hinata: It kind of sounds like that story where Sasuke had to rape me to learn this jutsu.

Sasuke: It was discontinued wasn't it?

Hmfan: --nods—Yeah, that's kind of where I got my inspiration from. Also, rcr's oh-so loved angsty-packed story, gave me some inspiration as well. No songs, I'm tired of doing that. The title really is random.


	2. The Lust I have for You

_Note to Gaara's Lovely Lady: yawns Yeah, yeah, yeah...shivers It is cold as hell. Lol… Um, soooo I still can't upload. It says invalid file on my account. Sososo sorry if I can't fulfill your needs, I am just so busy. plays Yu-Gi-oh cards Delete it if you want, just know in your heart that I will die from the Pain and Agony of your ungratefulness. glares I posted, but just in case I'm going to give full credit to Mahou Inu Alex. No AU I said, and no character deaths. I WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED, I DON'T WANT TO CRY! NOR DO I WANT TO BE DISCUSTED! That doesn't mean no lemons. Make it lemonade, you know nice and fluffy lemonade. Not a sour lemon. You have time, and stop cursing it's...babbles_

_See Ya on Wednesday! _

**Disclaimer: Just in case, I'm giving credit to Mahou Inu Alex. I'm sorry, Inu-kun, GLL said if I don't post today, this story will be deleted… I'll dedicate it to you. Sorry, sorry. **

Hmfan: Sorry about that, y'all, sigh, she doesn't like that I'm posting this story on her account when I have my own. So, if we could, can we all give her a round of applause for being so forgiving? Also Mahou Inu Alex since I didn't wait for the feedback…kids, go check that out, too, **_Dancing through the Darkness _**is an awesome story. I actually should ask rcr, too… her story **_Sasuke's Reward _**has big similarities, too. Can we continue?

Hinata: I'm scared.

Sasuke: Rubs hands together Hehehe…

Hmfan: tasers Sasuke STOP IT!

Hinata: Why must you make a lemon?

Hmfan: It's what the fans want. I really don't feel like it right now, but believe me, Hina-chan, you'll enjoy it.

Sasuke: Your friend, um, Gaara's Lovely Lady, she has a yaoi out, yes?

Hmfan: Oh, yeah, she has a yaoi about you and Naruto. It's really sad. Just click on the author's name to read it. She also has a heterosexual fic about NaruSaku. I'm very proud of her for that. I myself, wrote a yaoi. She's going to come out with a SasuHina one day, isn't that right?

Hinata: …thinks about SasuNaruSaku Sigh…

Hmfan: This might seem a little…fast, but it's apart of my lecture that sex then baby then love then marriage is wrong, or sex then marriage then love then baby, depending on how I feel. Remember children, don't try this at home, the correct and safe procedure is love then marriage then sex then baby.

Sasuke: Quick, let's begin.

Hmfan: I wrote a crappy poem, too! The title was changed because I said so. Hinata, why don't you introduce the story?

Hinata: Ano…_From Lust 2 Love, Chapter 1: The Lust I Feel for You_

_**Warning: Don't read if you are under the age of 15. Please, I don't want to ruin another soul's childhood. I beg of you.**_

**Chapter 1: The Lust I Feel for You**

Nothing was right at home. She didn't feel wanted there. She felt…invisible.

Yes, she felt in fear of her life.

Yes, this man was scaring her to death.

Yes, she could be in grave danger.

Although, the hunger and despair she was feeling right now made her susceptible to falling into his plan. She was lost in a trance.

'He…wants me?' she thought looking into space, 'N-No one has ever wanted me. This could…only happen once.' Tears came out of her eyes. The lust for being wanted was overpowering her moral values.

'You only get your virginity once, and it looks like I don't have a choice.' The tears continued pouring out. It shouldn't even be crossing her mind. She shouldn't even think about giving her virginity to Sasuke. It just wasn't right.

But, only he wanted her. She knew she should be thankful for that.

She was waked up from her trance when she heard her voice called from a close range behind her. The scent of Vanilla came to her nose as she felt a warm breath on her neck. The closeness of their bodies sent chills down her spine, "Mmm…"

"You feel it, too?" Sasuke led her to the futon with his hand, "I won't be rough. If you cooperate, this could be somewhat enjoyable." He fell onto the bed behind him, pulling her down with him. The fear in her eyes seemed to lessen as she felt his gaze on her body.

"You're flat, and quite chubby," he began unzipping her jacket, "scratch that, you're voluptuous. " He made a correction, "You're perfect, flawless, and ready to **fuck**." His smirk widened as he unzipped her jacket all the way down.

She cringed as she looked up. Soon after sighing, "Why, why do you lie to me? I am not beautiful at all."

"Shut up, you're perfect. The only thing about you is you won't cooperate." He carelessly ripped her shirt with a kunai, exposing her undershirt, "Damn, how many layers do you wear?"

A blush could be seen on her face, "I'm…perfect?" He was treating her like a goddess. No one has ever held her up with this much respect.

His kunai knife sliced open yet another layer of clothing before finally getting to her underwear, "Finally, the real stuff!" He sliced open the brassiere before caressing one of the pale spheres before him. He poked it with his thumb, "Nice…"

Her breath quickened, emitting a loud moan, "Sasuke-san." She panted as he caressed each one, "you…you…you…"she could barely say her sentences. It was going too fast, but she was okay with that. In fact, she wanted to go faster. Her back arched, begging for more.

His head lowered to take one of the breast into his mouth, "You like this, don't you?" He smirked rubbing his tongue against her chest. More moans came from her as she ran her hands down his back to his shirt, "You do like it."

Her back arched once more, showing she did enjoy it. So much so that it was too much. She felt a bite, "Ouch!"

He smiled, "Be careful…if you keep at it, I might just go further than expected." He let go, looking up to her eyes. He needed to keep in mind that this night wasn't to enjoy, but to produce a child of great power. He shouldn't even look forward the child, for Orochimaru would most likely kill it.

Doesn't that defeat the purpose? He would kill his child to kill his brother who killed his entire family. Sigh, it's hard to think when you're so aroused.

She lifted up his shirt, caressing each muscle on his chest. Her lips clung to his with passion and thirst for more…more…more love, but it wasn't love. It was lust, lust to be loved and cared for.

This would only be one night that they would share such a wonderful milestone.

Sasuke flipped her on top of him, holding her up before setting her down on his waist. Her eyes looked excited, and wondrous of what was to happen next. He smirked, "I knew I could make you react. What does my hime want now?" His now warm hands wandered to her chest once more before squeezing them, earning a squeal.

She squirmed, feeling something poking the inside of her thigh, "What's that?" She giggled, looking down to see what the hard object was poking her. (hmfan: SAVE ME FROM MY SINFUL WAYS, SAVE ME!)

"It's my dick. I'm having biggest erection ever. It hurt, so let's just get this over with." He flipped her back over so he was the one on top, now.

"I-I thought you were having fun." She pouted, her eyes watering.

He sighed taking a lock of her hair, "From what I hear, hime, this is 5x as fun as petting." He stripped off his boxers before stripping her of her underwear.

What would he do, even if she had gotten pregnant? He needed to avenge his family's death, they needed to be avenged. He looked down at the woman under him. Her eyes reflected the candles that surrounded them, "Our child…" he whispered.

She giggled, "Who's child, Sasuke-san?"

He ignored her and just inserted himself insider her.

"It hurts…" she cringed.

He looked down at her, "You're supposedly a ninja, suck it up." Deep inside did he really care? Why was he waiting?

She smiled, the pain was subsiding and now a wave a pleasure hit her.

"I'll take it slow at first. Then, we'll get as fast as I can go." He sat up, putting an arm on the ground, lowering his head towards hers.

He rose up, immediately missing the warmth he was feeling, wrapped inside of her then lowered. Hinata moaned, "Sasuke-san, mmm…" Her moans got louder as his pace quickened.

Up and down, up and down, this was getting too fun. Just up and down he went. He kept up a good while, well past enough while to sperm into her. She had already reached her orgasm and couldn't take anymore of it.

His chakra began to die down as he finally collapsed onto her body panting.

"I want to keep my child." Sasuke said, falling asleep.

Hinata was awake and heard his statement…

Hmfan: That's enough for one day.

Sasuke: What do you mean enough?

Hmfan: --tasers Sasuke—Shut up, horny-ass.

Hinata: hmfan, it says you went to --takes out pen--- cheep what?

Hmfan: Nothing, my friend, Gaara's Lovely Lady had in her story a lube. I said what's that. Bam, I got caught by my brother.

Hinata: What happens next.

Hmfan: Love of course. Fluffy, uffy duffy love!

Sasuke: Oh, hell, no.

Hmfan: No really…angst and lots of it. Sasuke wants his child. Hinata doesn't.

Hinata: That's kind of out of character.


	3. Dreams Shouldn't Come True

hmfan:gets on knees: Please, GLL, let me do this on your user. PLEASE!!!

Sasuke: She doesn't like the-

hmfan: SHUT UP, DAMNIT:gets out big tasergun and shocks Sasuke:

Sasuke: That hurt.

hmfan: Short update forgive me, I have a deadline.

Dreams Shouldn't Come True

All dreams can come true,  
If you want them to,  
Although true dreams can be nightmares,  
You see what is fair.  
----from my...cousin's stupid attempted rap song.

Orochimaru truly is dead.

Hinata is not with Sasuke.

Sasuke is not with Hinata.

Kabuto is still alive.

"I need to find her before I find my brother." Sasuke took his Kusanagi and tucked it away. It had been a week since he had taken the life of his temporary sensei. For now, he was on his own. He found the seal before leaving the layer and memorized the characters. A Byakugan holder. Not just anyone though, someone that he had dreamt about. People like that aren't just in dreams. That strong of a connection. That strong of a bond was too strong for her to be just an imagination. That was the girl Orochimaru was talking about, he just knew it.

He scratched his neck, slightly blushing. He slept well last nights. Dreams like that you don't forget. Suigeko, a fellow fighter looked up, "Are you sure this will work? How do you know..."

Karin's, another fangirl/fellow fighter, was green with envy, "Why don't we just kill your brother and move on with our lives?"

Sasuke looked up to the sun. Yes, the sunny Sun he was under. It was a nostalgia. The sun would always shine in his childhood. Although no one knew, Sasuke actually wanted children. He likes family and wishes to have a loving wife and kids around the fire. A wonderful life. They say you chop down a tree before you grow a new one, but Sasuke wasn't too sure about that. He wasn't too sure about himself. If he didn't defeat Itachi, the Uchiha clan would be no more. If he had a child or two before then, he could die knowing the Uchiha clan would live on.

Could I...kill my own child to kill my brother?

hmfan: Told you it'd be short. Now, I need to hurry up.

Sasuke: That sucked.

hmfan: Yes, the first few chapters were dreams. Remember, two BIG projects coming up.  



	4. Judgment Day

**hmfan: Four reviews. That were some of the best reviews I've gotten in a while.**

**Sasuke: Neji is going to kill you.**

**hmfan: Not if he can't touch me! You see what I write happens regardless. It just so happens :squeels:. **

**Hinata: What's wrong, hmfan-sama?**

**hmfan: Nothing, Hina-chan, I just found out what's happening in the manga. It goes along perfectly with my plot!**

**Sasuke: Except for the fact Kabuto isn't dead.**

**hmfan: Yep, he's still living. Damnit. I need to taser something. Also, this could be a... :gasps: I've found it:sings: **

**Sasuke: Found what?**

**hmfan: The twist of the turn of the plot! Well, so readers don't get confused, niether Sasuke or Hinata is a virgin. Let me just tell you, they were drunk. Yes, they were drunk when they did the woohoo. Or something like it. Venom! They were drugged. Not drunk.  
**

** Judgment Day**

It seems right. Hinata got to a high point on a tall tree. She looked down to see Naruto and Yamato looking at her, "I-I need to get to the center of the forest in order to see everything." They nodded as she went towards the center jumping between trees she heard Naruto yelled a be careful.

She leaped over Kakashi and Pakkun, who were following Sasuke's scent. The dream was real. She knew it. Although, she doesn't quite know how, it happened. A child of the mist looked up to see a goddess of some sort fly overhead. He grinned. Jugo on the other hand, (hmfan: forgot about him last time) was battling his bloodline, against a tree grunting.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just killed Deidara, but not Tobi who had fled with Deidara's body. He looked up to the sky to see his hime had found the center of the forrest, "Ah, just in time, my hime." Sasuke said to him self.

Sakura and Karin were nearing their destination, "It seems another female has already pursed Sasuke." Karin felt the chakra of another woman...rather girl. _Someone else is trying to streal him! _Their eyes green with envy.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but lost her footing, falling off into the depths of the forrest. She began activating a jutsu, but a surface hit he side as firm arms wrapped around her waist and neck. It's him. He placed her on a tree branch, about two meters above the ground. He sat down by her, frowning.

She looked absolutely terrified. Hadn't this been the guy who...kidnaped and raped her? She sat up, scooting over, closer to the trunk, "Ano..." She blushed, unable to make eyecontact, "We shouldn't be sitting in a tree..." A lightning bolt struck, lighting up the sky.

(hmfan: This part reminds me of Tarzan...just a little...)

He grinned, "As long as you're with me, You can't get hurt." He looked at her terrified face. It was so hysterical he wanted to laugh, "Fine." He jumped down, bringing her with him, and pinning her against a tree. He looked down toward her neck, and he nuzzled into it. The thunder followed, breaking the silence, "We slept together."

Hinata gasped at how forward he was, "Senpai, I-..." She stopped when she felt his teeth biting on her neck. It felt so good. Hearts beating faster. Blood flowing at light speed. Hinata's Byakugan was still turned on.

"Your features, figure, persona, it all seems surreal." He brought her to lay on him. The wetness on his body clung to her hair, making a canope (of some sort) over his head, "You're definitely," he placed one of his hands around her neck and brought her face closer to himself, "mine."

She kissed back, not knowing the world she was getting into, "I-..." She tried to resist, but gave in to the fact that it felt so right. Ah, young love, right?

He lifted from her neck, falling for her essence of innocence, "I need to know, hime, will you protect the Uchiha clan?" Their noses touch. It's too much for words. She can't move or even function she lets out a moan as she feels his hand ride up her thigh. He smirks, hearing his name. She will have his child, whether he gets to see it or not, she'll give birth to his child, "I don't know how, but we slept together. You even know my name." Before she could say anything, he kissed her passionately, whispering, "I love you, Hinata." As he left, to avenge his family.

"Sasu-!" she reached out to him, but a girl, a little older than her, kicked her in the stomach.

She held her up by the collar, a bolt a lightning was thrusted through the air, "You bitch!" The brunette cried, holding her up. "I can't believe he fell for a slut like you!" Hinata coughed up a little blood.

Sakura ran up in disbelief, Sasuke kissed Hinata, "She didn't do anything wrong." Karin gave her a disgusted look. Sakura, knowing body language, saw Karin inquiring her identity. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's old teammate." She nodded, "Put her down!"

Karin looked up, "Make me. Besides, Sasuke doesn't deserve this weakling!" She held out a kunai, ready to kill Hinata right there.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in close pursuit with his brother, _I almost have you._ His speed had improved, but still not as good as his brother's. In his mind, he kept seeing it as a foreshadow to the battle. But for all he knew, it could just be a mind game. He stopped, out of all the power he had right now, why would he suspect his brother hasn't been training as well.

"Boo..." a voice simmilar to his brother's came behind him. He turned around, sure enough, it was his brother, "I'll play with you later, okay lil brother?" He disapeared into the darkness, unable to be found again. (he's not dead...unable to be found today) He heard a shreik of pain come from the direction in which he left his hime.

**hmfan: Woot!**

**Sasuke: You tired or something?**

**hmfan: You know, Sasuke, I don't see you as attractive. (partially because you're a cartoon character) More like cute!**

**Sasuke: Huh?**

**hmfan: Yes, like a devilish little boy. So cute. Anyway, you noticed how I almost (unconsciously) portrayed Sakura as an angel.**

**Sasuke: No.**

**hmfan: Well, I'm beginning to not hate her, and actually value her as a deep, and well-developed character. Mostly because I've strayed to SasuSaku a little bit. (just so I don't like want it to die and rot in hell) Augh! I can't believe I said that.**

**Sasuke: Just don't say it again. **

**hmfan: Uh...:nods: yeah. I've replaced Sakura :displays damaged/repaired Sakura plushie: with this :displays Karin plushie with cotton beat the hell out of: She reminds me of this girl I used to know that kept on pursuing my cousin. Crazy hair and all. I wasn't satisfied with this, and my last few pieces have been rushed. GLL, you owe me six dollars for not finishing that story. **

**Sasuke: She's not going to pay you back.**

**hmfan: Sure she is... :sits on corner: she's coming in a few...she didn't say when, but I just know it!  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	5. That Boy is Mine

**hmfan: Now we have to look sharp, a few people I know will be viewing this fic (I hope)!**

**Sasuke: Why the hell-**

**hmfan: Sh! I, personally didn't like last chapter, so this one has to be nifty keen. **

**Hinata: hmfan, I'm sure if you are a talented authoress, they'll like it anyway.**

**Sasuke: Che..._if._**

**hmfan: Well...I'm going to turn this around a full 360 degrees.**

**Hinata: But then...**

**Sasuke: It's no use, Hinata.**

**That Boy is Mine**

It was only her shoulder. Out of all the things she could have hit, the kunai landed in her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Karin, "How could you? If you really knew Sasuke, you'd know how manipulative he could be! Even if she did intend to kiss him that's none of our business." Sakura got into a fighting stance, "She's an innocent girl." But then she resolved to heal her.

"This...bitch is nothing but a whore. She doesn't deserve Sasuke. She deserves to be put up for life." she crossed her arms, looking away. Sasuke happened to be standing right next to her. She jumped back at his red eyes.

He had a scowl on his face; completely disgusted, "What the hell did you do to her?" Sakura was able to heal the wound mere seconds. His voice got louder as he kneel by Hinata. His hand hovered over the scar where the kunai had been. He flashed a frown, but then kept it to himself, "Are you okay?" He whispered, caressing her hair. He glared at Sakura to back off. She did, stunned beyond reason.

Karin cleared her throat, "She was making a move on you. I did what I had to do, she would only get in the way!" She tried to grab Sasuke's shoulder seductivly

Sasuke gritted his teeth, standing up, "Karin, you are not to touch her or me. From now on she is not only a part of the team, but considered an Uchiha." This had diverted his attention from his brother? This girl?

Sakura, who stayed quiet, looked at Sasuke. She was more concerned for Hinata at the time, "Sasuke, Hinata's not ready to be on your team." She tried her best not to seem jealous, but...

"You're not even in this, Sakura," the Uchiha drew his sword, "now I suggest you go back to Konoha before I give you a good reason." _They just don't get it...girls..._

The rain had let up. Sakura nodded, running from the scene, back to her nin-dog. She whispered to him, "Somethings wrong with Sasuke. He's captured Hinata."

Suigetsu approached them, along with Juugo. They both had defeated an enemy. Both of them...almost killing their enemy, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I didn't kill anyone." He snickered, _He's such a wuss when it comes to killing._ "I just beat the shit out of this boy with a huge dog...and I think Juugo almost took out this boy with bugs."

Hinata gasped, _Shino-kun and Kiba-kun._ She hadn't gotten off to a good start with the two. As she thought about it...Sasuke was a pervert. Karin was scary. Suigetsu was a bastard. Juugo was strange. She looked around, wondering if she would ever get out and stood up, "Sasuke, I don't want to-..." he wasn't around. Juugo tossed her over her shoulder, and went into one direction.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, expecting a reply from the green haired man. He was trying to calm himself down. He had to stop himself from killing that tough opponent. Hinata sighed, looking at Suigetsu.

The boy of the Mist caught up with Sasuke. He whispered, "Hey, who's the hot girl Juugo's carrying?"

Sasuke stopped. His hair blowing with the harsh conditions of the torrential rainfall. He glanced behind him, unknown emotions on his face, but then turned to Suigetsu his eyes hardened, and narrowed, "You will refer to her as Uchiha-hime or Hinata-hime...not 'hot girl Juugo's carrying'." _Dumbass._

"Ha! Sasuke's got a girlfriend! Sasuke's got a girlfriend! What do you want to do, Sasuke? Kiss her? Marry her? Get her in bed?" the taunting boy stopped at the door they were in front of. _The Namiko Inn_

Hinata, who had been in out of the whole conversation noticed Juugo stopped, "W-Why did we stop? What's happening?"

Just as the rain had seemed to let up, there came another downpour. Karin noticed Sasuke wasn't talking to her. She looked towards Suigetsu, "Hey, bastard, ask Sasuke what we're here for."

"Hinata and I have some business to take care of." He answered her and Hinata's question. Karin and Suigetsu nearly fell out. Hinata still didn't know where they were. She was becoming disoriented, and sleepy. She barely noticed she was being handed to Sasuke. What was she like a doll or something? "I suggest you all find your own rooms. Do not disturb us." With that he went inside.

Karin seemed to be the most shocked...or was it Suigetsu, "H-H-He...I can't believe it!" they yelled simultaneously, hands on their heads, "Did he say what I think he said?" The boy fell out laughing, while you could see the rain steaming as it touched Karin's hair.

"It was quite obvious," Juugo spoke, "there are only two people in the Uchiha clan currently. There's only a small chance Sasuke can kill Itachi without killing himself. Before he takes the chance, he needs to start reproducing." He got under the roof. He hated the rain.

"B-But he's only 15...that girl," _looked like she was twenty something. _"seemed like she was about 13!"

Suigetsu snickered, "Karin, you're just jealous, you know Hinata-hime's body was twice as good-looking as your's." That wasn't smart he got clocked in the face within seconds.

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean I'm only a kid?" his voice cracked on him. He cleared his throat, "I have an obligation to my clan."

The hotel clerk sweat nervously, "Well, very sorry, sir, you are too young to be in a hotel room with a lady. If I'm not mistaken, she's the Hyuuga heiress and you're the youngest of the Uchiha. It will bring great detriment to her name if you stay here."

He didn't think about it, "Then you must know we come from affluent clans and that we were involved in an arranged marriage by the age of fifteen. Her father sent us here with 500,000 ryo. I'm sure that can cover our stay." This man was no fool. But he must've not have been a genius. They obtained a key.

In the room...

Hinata was drained from the day. That's what mission did to her. She was laid down on the bed, and just about immediately fell asleep. During the day she didn't sleep long, and woke up within a half a hour. Sasuke was right next to her.

"I think we need to do it again." He sighed, he didn't appreciate that lingo. It was...stupid, "I'm not sure if your pregnant. I'm not even sure if we both lost our virginity, yet."

She shook her head, shooting up, "NO! I can't, Sasuke, I'm only fifteen." She began to cry, remembering the kidnapping, "I don't want to."

He shook his head, forcing her back down, "No one will have to know." he assured her, silencing her with a kiss. The boy contemplated for a second, choosing his words carefully, "This is for our clans, Hinata." He got on top of her, again. This would be harder the second time, seeing Hinata knew what was going on.

Her voice was taken as he landed a kiss on her mouth once more. She squirmed as much as she could. Her reputation. But as in most cases, she tried to give the benefit of the doubt. He was a lonely, scared, fifteen year old boy who grew up with no parents. He barely knows what he's doing, "Sasuke, please!" She was still weak.

"Stop it. I promise, hime, this'll be quick." He pulled down his pants, pulling down hers as well, "I'll be with you the whole way."

The virgins lost their virginity within minutes. And after that, there was silence. Hinata wouldn't stop crying. Sasuke finally let her go. He let her go, when she fled to the bathroom to wash herself off. Then he had time to rest, "Our child..."

* * *

Hinata peeked out side the bathroom. She'd put on a robe, provided by the hotel. She sighed in relief, he was asleep. She fled across the hotel floor to the hallway. Everyone was staying in separate rooms. She didn't want to see another boy today, but Karin scared her.

She sighed, knocking on the door to Karin's room, "Karin-senpai, it's Hinata." The brunette wouldn't move. She stayed still, "Karin-sempai, please. I need to stay in your room for the night."

Suigetsu happened to be coming down the hall. He'd just finished creeping into girl's rooms, "Hey Hinata-hime, what's wrong?" She jumped at his voice. She didn't want to talk to him. He looked at the situation, "Oh, you want to get into Karin's room. Well, I'll open the door." He nodded, turning in to water, and going beneath Hinata's feet to get into Karin's room. He opened the door.

She walked in, smiling at Suigetsu as he walked out, "Karin-senpai, I'm sorry to have hurt you. I didn't mean to. Sasuke ...he's trying to get me pregnant!"

Karin wanted to laugh. She had to be lying. Why would Sasuke even need to rape anyone, she's probably just saying that, "You little slut, you're lying."

"No! No...Karin, please." Hinata defended sitting down, "I know you like Sasuke. I know a million girls that like Sasuke. That's why I know you won't believe me when I say he raped me." She began to cry...

"Um..." she didn't want her to cry in here. Even though she hated her, she still didn't want her to cry. She sighed, going to sleep. That was the last thing she needed to hear right now.

Everyone slept well for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**hmfan: I'm tired. **

**Suigetsu: Why?**

**hmfan: You know, I just noticed, I spelled your name wrong back in chapter 3...**

**Suigetsu: Suigeko? lol.**

**hmfan: Yeah...that's not funny if you were the authoress. Well...I read the last chapter, and I thought it was awesome! So...wait for Conclusion Pending coming to a site near you.**

**Suigetsu: Not so fast, hmfan, when are you going to update this story?**

**hmfan: Maybe today, I really want to write that story...  
**

**  
**


	6. VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Okies, well, I know you're going to be mad at me, but I'm going to tell you that I'm not going to be using this account any longer. The stories will still be up here if you want to view them, so yeah. But when I do start to rewrite them, I will delete them off here and post them up on the other account. I know you probably think this is stupid, but it makes sense to me. If you have any questions or comment or whatever it is you want to say, leave it in a review, PM me on this account or the new one i made (Raven's Nightmare) and I'll get back to you sometime. Yes, I know you're probably very mad with me and I know I'm forgetful and very bad at this stuff...but I guess that's just how life is.

So anyways, that's all I've got to say on the matter.

Sincerely and with my deepest apologies,

Gaara's Lovely Lady


	7. An importanter note

**PLEASE HOLD FOR A MESSAGE FROM YOUR'S TRULY (hmfan24)**

**On a ranch, miles away from society, in a tree, feet above the chaotic habitat we call Earth; a diligent writer jots down the plans for her new fanfic: A Division of Truth and Happiness.**

**And then you'll find me, on my new computer, playing Sims 2. Hi, long time no see. Apparently my friend, Brandy aka Gaara's Lovely Lady has taken it upon herself to alert you, readers, this story will be discontinued. She may be laughing haughtily about how much power she now has over me, but that is not the case. I get the last laugh.**

**This story: From Lust 2 Love. I have not yet made a decision whether to continue or end this story for good. I've had so much to do like…sit…eat…shop…and I just don't have the time. **

**My test is to see how many people will respond to this and if I get about five, I'll update is asap. There would be no reason to continue if no one gives a care. **

**Here's a sample of my new writing skills. It may get a little confusing since I haven't written fanfiction in a while.**

Suigetsu leans on the archway for Sasuke's room. He smirks, eyes to the ground, "Am I next?" Sasuke put on his shirt, glaring over to him. Suigetsu frowned, "Hey, I'd only be serious if you said yes."

He laid down on his bed, "Nothing happened. At all." It was his decision, the previous night. The Uchiha quietly exited to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and then to his hands being washed. The night must have been longer than he remembered.

_There was a glow in the moon. The window blew open , and Hinata's hair blew almost perfectly with the wind from outside. Her skin became paler than he thought possible, and her eyes grew in size. The light, her skin, her touch, his feelings growing faster than he could control, his own eyes widened in shock of his hearts reaction._

_At that same moment, his instincts were calling to him. The temptation, the power he had, it could all be used to achieve what was right. What was right? Should he go for it? His knees slid further open. Their bodies touched and another wave of shock rushed through him. _

_He felt his control slipping away from him, just as fast as his power. At that moment he had to surrender to her, but his pride. As a man, he could get what he wanted, and it'd be all over. (With his pride perfectly intact.)_

_Closing his eyes, he could sense his paths in a way. If he was patient he could grasp the life he never knew he wanted. The beats of his heart wouldn't be so close together. With such a beautiful woman, with elegance to top, he would feel at peace. So why waist it for a child he couldn't take care of as of now? He couldn't see the best choice, building a stable relationship with his "children's future mother", but he would blow it off for the night._

"_Go." He gritted his teeth, pushing himself off and to the side of her. A vein popped in his head. He pointed to the door, "Until the morning leave my sight." She didn't move, she stayed there for longer than he could bear, "Did you hear me? I said leave this instant!"_

_Hinata grabbed a robe nearby and left. _

_He laid there until he couldn't tell if he was conscious. _

**See how lazy I am? Not even a page. If I find you're interested, I'll post more. If I haven't said this, I hate going on with a task. So troublesome, but if you like it, then I'd be happy to fulfill my promise. **


End file.
